By The Way Happy Birthday
by togetherburningbright
Summary: It's Tony's Birthday and he refuses to except it how will Bruce get him to love his birthday? Read On and Find Out Bad at Summary Sorry R&R OH and almost forgot Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Bruce Banner *sigh* or Tony Stark *cries*


Bruce woke up somewhere between 6:00 a.m. and 7:00 a.m. he wasn't really sure given he didn't really look at the clock all he knew was that today was a special day. He rode the elevator down to one of the labs where Tony's new Mark 8 suit was being built and upgraded he figured he get some work in while he waited for his colleuge to wake up. "I wonder if he's okay?" Bruce had said outloud as he got off the elevator Tony had gotten very drunk last night and wouldn't let any one see him. He was worried Tony had been in a great mood until last night as it neared midnight. He shook his head and sighed he knew today had to be a good day. When Bruce had gotten to the lab and started working on the suit he asked Jarvis to put up the cameras in Tony's room and it wasn't till 10:00 a.m. he saw the genius start to stir awake. Tony sat up right in his bed looking around the room as his shades opened and Jarvis gave Tony the weather and just as he started to give him the date he muted him. That was strange Bruce thought as he continued to watch Tony carefully. "Jarvis seal Stark Tower and make sure no one comes in today and lock off my room don't let anyone in." "Yes sir, but you do realize you'll have-" The AI was cut short by Tony saying mute again. Bruce has had enough he isn't going to sit idly by watching his friend drown himself in alcohol over a time of the year. "Jarvis unlock Tony's room will you I'm going down there don't let him no I'm coming okay?" "Yes sir, but you know he won't come out because today is-" "I know what today is and I will get him out eventually." Bruce strode to the elevator up to Tony's floor well technically his floor too considering his bedroom was on the same floor. He walked up to his door and quietly opened it as he saw the genius-billionare-playboy-philathropist laying with his back to the door and the blinds shut had it not been for the light of the arc reactor and the dim light from the hall he wouldn't have been able to tell. "Tony." his voice sounded strong and deep as the genius' name rolled off his tongue. Tony turned in the bed to look at Bruce who was leaning on the door frame. "How'd you get in here?" His words were bitter and harsh. "I came to make sure your okay I mean you didn't come out of your room at all and now you sealed off the Tower and your room to no extent I might add." Tony say up and Bruce had to almost look down to ignore the fact that Tony was shirtless and he just looked oh so sexy. "Well last I recall it is my tower and this is my bedroom." Bruce let out a light chuckle Tony didn't really expect him to turn around and leave did he just because of today. "Look Tony just because today is-" "Don't say it." "Why not it's not that big of a deal your being childish." Tony looked down at his hands and back up at Bruce for a moment there was something in his eyes that wanted to tell Bruce to come over here and just hold him till the day was over but he kept his mouth shut. Bruce then started to walk over to Tony's bed just briefly stopping a couple inches before getting on the bed and holding Tony down he was sick of his bullshit he was going to get out of bed today whether he liked it or not. "Tony Stark listen to me and listen good I have sat idly by while I watched you drown yourself in alcohol over every little thing that sets you off and just because you don't like today doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and watch you do it again with whatever alcoholic beverage you have hidden in this room." Tony opened his mouth only to have Bruce put his hand over it to shush him up he was not finished and he was not about to be cut off. "No listen damn it I care way too much about you Tony to sit here and watch you literally drown yourself I won't have it no more so starting today when you get off you lazy ass we are getting rid of every alcoholic beverage in this damn tower and I don't care if it takes all day or even a week or a month to do it. Today is a special day for a special person and I will not watch him kill himself because he's unhappy that it's his birthday." There it was he had said the one word Tony hates most in the world. "It's not a special day it's just me getting closer to dying everyday." His words came out barely audible. Bruce looked down at him in disbelief had he really just heard that right he suddenly felt bad for yelling at him. He looked back down at Tony who had tears in his eyes refusing to let them fall. Bruce couldn't help himself as he bent down and kissed his sweet sad quivering lips. Tony looked up at him and couldn't believe that the man he's been falling for just kissed him but it only lasted for a second as Tony quickly repaid him by biting and niping at Bruce's lower lip. They lay like this kissing feverishly for what seemed to be hours before Bruce broke for air. "Tony I'm sorry I yelled at you I didn't know thats why you hated your birthday." Tony looked up at the man straddling him and he felt sad that he made Bruce angry he didn't know how much he cared for him. "No I'm sorry you are right about it all I just can't stand knowing that I'm going to die and I have nothing to show for it." "Nothing to show for it your **_the_ **Tony Stark and your Iron Man I'm pretty sure all the times you helped saved the world and the technology you built is something to leave behind." Tony smiled he couldn't help but love Bruce for showing him how special he really is. "Thank you." Tony once again had tears in his eyes this time he let them fall. Bruce kissed away the tears and kissed the corners of his eyes. "Tony I just want you to know I-I love you and I don't wanna see you hurt thats why it kills me when you drink yourself to sleep." Tony shed tears once again not this time for happyness but for hurting the man that he loved and the man that loved him. "Bruce I'm so sorry I had no idea I was hurting you if I could I would take back all the pain I love you more than anything." Tony leant up and kissed Bruce sweetly. Bruce smiled "It's okay as long as you don't do it again if your feeling that bad or upset or angry come talk to me." "I'll try I promise." They started up with their kissing again and Bruce could then feel Tony hard against his thigh and he started to get hard too. When Bruce felt Tony about to flip them so he could top he stopped him this was Tony's day it was for him. "No no don't this is your day I wanna make it special just for you I'm gonna make you love birthdays when I'm done with you." He heard a primal like growl along with a moan escape Tony's throat. Oh yes he was definately not gonna hate birthdays after this. Bruce bent down and lightly kissed Tony on his closed eyes to his nose to his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but Bruce won in the end as Tony looked up to realize Bruce still had his shirt on. "I love your purple shirt of sex." Bruce looked down at him with a confused look, "Purple shirt of...sex?" "Yes this shirt everytime you wear it around me I wanna rip it off of you it makes you look sooo sexy." Bruce leaned forward and kissed Tony feverishly and whispered in his ear, "I'll have to wear it more often especially on your birthdays." Tony smiled "I'd like that very very much." Bruce got up enough to tug Tony's boxers off in one swift motion as he reached down to grab his erection. He teased by lightly tracing his finger along the underside of his cock and traced kisses all the way down till he was on the inside of Tony's thigh and traced it with his tongue blowing cool air on it. Tony shivered he loved the feeling then he went into shock as Bruce took Tony into his mouth fully down his throat then out then back in again. He soon had his fist balled up in the sheets as Bruce took him in and out and he seemed to go deeper everytime. Bruce could feel Tony start to shake and knew he was getting near. In a couple of fast hard swift movements Tony gripped tighter onto the bed and came hard down Bruce's throat and enjoyed the after shock as he felt Bruce suck him dry. "Ohhh Bruuce." Tony managed to drag out of him as he came down from his high. Bruce crawled back up and kissed Tony hard crushing their lips together. When they broke for air Bruce looked at him with a smirk, "That good huh?" Tony could only moan out what seemed to be a yes. Then Bruce smiled and said "By the way Happy Birthday." And Tony stuffed his face in his pillow and let out a childish whine. "...Thanks"


End file.
